Buscando Alguien Mejor que Tú
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Hyoga y Shun ya han tenido bastantes discusiones el uno con el otro y de momento deciden terminar y demostrarle al otro que él no es el del problema buscandose otra pareja y funcionando perfectamente. Yaoi HyogaxShun


Ya no era la primera vez que "discutían", si es que a eso se le podía llamar discusión.

Era una charla con algo de agotamiento y de vez en cuando un sentimiento de frustración que se volvía imposible de ocultar.

-Yo no soy apático Hyoga sabes que no. Solo que... a veces, siento que eres muy... absorbente...

-Shun yo no soy absorbente.

Shun alzó una ceja, suspiró y decidió irse para otro lado dejando la conversación por terminada ya que si él no quería admitir nada no tendría caso el hablar, pero Hyoga le tomó del brazo y lo hizo volver consigo.

-¿Ves, Tu no me dices las cosas... siempre te ensimismas y nunca piensas en lo que pueda sentir yo.

-¡Claro que no soy así Hyoga!

Hyoga alzó una ceja tratando de imitar el gesto que anteriormente le hubiese hecho el cabellos verdes. Shun trató entonces de ser algo mas flexible.

-¡Si lo he hecho alguna vez es porque tú no quieres oír!

-Claro que te oigo. ¡Siempre te oigo!. Pero es que tú no entiendes que todos las personas somos así.

-Hyoga... yo no creo, no quiero ser descortés pero a veces...

-¿Te llamo mucho?. ¿Te fastidio?. ¿Estás cansado de mí acaso?

-No¡las cosas no son así!. Pero... pero sabes que no todos son así, no hace falta desconfiar tanto.

-Yo no desconfío solo te cuido.

-Si...ajá...

Una vez más Shun trató de retirarse eso enervó y le hizo casi levantar los cabellos molesto a Hyoga.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que todos son así!

-No hace falta Hyoga.

-No me cierres el tema.

-¡Sabes que no tienes razón!

-¡Que si la tengo!.

-¡No!.

-¿No, a ver, dime quien no cela a su novio.

-Una cosa es celar y otra...

-¿Quién! - insistió Hyoga interrumpiéndole.

-¡Todo el mundo! - Dijo Shun inevitablemente subiendo la voz.

-¡Dime un nombre!.

-Eh... ahorita no te sé decir... quien

-¡Claro porque no hay nadie!.

-¿Pero que es lo que quieres Hyoga!. ¿Qué me meta en la vida de todos los demás para saber como son sus relaciones?

-Que te des cuenta de que todos son así y funcionan bien.

-...Acabas de decir que nosotros funcionamos mal.

-¡Yo no dije eso!.

-Pero lo pensaste... ¿Sabes Hyoga, talvez necesitemos un tiempo para reflexionar los dos.

-¡Opino igual!.

Ambos cruzaron sus brazos frustrados dándose la espalda el uno al otro y tomando aire hasta lo mas profundo de sus pulmones. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes hasta que Shun quien aún mantenía la molestia volvió a hablar.

-Y voy a aprovechar para demostrarte... que si puedo funcionar bien con otra persona.

Eso dejó de hielo al cisne.

Pues eso definitivamente si que le ponía celoso, y le molestaba muchísimo, pero estaba bien, él era paciente y le demostraría a Shun que estaba equivocado, que le perdonaría cuando viese que todos eran así y regresase llorando a su lado. Apretó su boca y dio media vuelta viendo la espalda de Shun.

-Bien. Aprovecha y haz lo que estabas buscando desde un comienzo. Pero ya verás lo que se siente que yo te haga lo mismo. -

Sin más Hyoga se retiró de la sala de la mansión en donde se había encontrado discutiendo, mientras que Shun algo dolido por la pelea se mantuvo un rato más para luego regresar y encerrarse un buen rato en su cuarto. Hyoga tenía que aprender y él pondría de su parte para que viese que así como le tenía lo podía perder...

Esa misma tarde Hyoga cuadró algunas cuantas citas para las noches siguientes, todos sus pretendientes aceptaron la invitación. Hyoga los cuadro de forma de que sin darse cuenta, estaría con dos de ellos por noche, media noche con uno y luego con otro, para buscar el mas acertado para hacer poner celoso a Shun.

La primera cita fue con el escorpión.

-¿Qué piensas pedir tú Milo? - Preguntó Hyoga mientras bajaba el menú que tenía abierto y observaba frente así, permitiéndose ver la mirada insinuante de Milo clavado directamente en sus labios.

-Lo que tu pidas estará bien... - comentó Milo en un susurro lujurioso. - Es más, podríamos comer del mismo plato, si gustas hasta puedo metértela en la boca... - 

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar.

-...La comida, por supuesto. - Sonrió el escorpión observando a Hyoga.

El rubio comenzaba a sentir calor. No podía negar que eran tentativas las propuestas subliminales que Milo mandaba a su merced, pero no podía irse de allí, no porque tenía una segunda cita esa noche además de que... ¡ERA MUY PRONTO!.

Los minutos pasaron algo incómodos e Hyoga se quedó sorprendido ante la inmensa habilidad creativa con la cual el escorpión podía volver sexual hasta el llanto de un bebé.

-Oops... - exclamó Milo limpiándose un poco de ponche de crema que resbalaba por debajo de sus labios. - Creo que me chorreé jeje... 

A Hyoga le provocaba ocultarse la cara con el menú, ya nervioso. Viendo como comía insinuando meterse otras cosas a la boca, tomando ese ponche de crema y tocándole con la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

El tiempo se pasó lento y algo incómodo pero finalmente Milo se tuvo que ir resignado a su hogar, Hyoga fingió hacer lo mismo y la segunda cita llegó: Máscara de la muerte.

...Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, Hyoga supo que esa definitivamente no sería ni remotamente el tipo de citas románticas a las que él estaba acostumbrado. Para comenzar pidió conejo (pidió que no les sacaran los ojos, y cuando llegó el plato fue lo primero que le comió), luego comenzó a mover el cuerpo de aquel ex animalito con las manos, revisando que no le hubiesen dejado ningún órgano, intestino o huesos en su interior.

-Uno tiene que andar pendiente de estas cosas Hyoga. - Comentaba mientras abría con ambas manos la panza del cuerpo. - Una vez me sirvieron uno con un intestino grueso¡ni te imaginas como me molesté!.

Hyoga se rascó el cuello.

-Pero me vengué que fue lo importante. Maté al mesonero y a su familia, ese maldito desgraciado, la pasó peor que este conejito jaja... - fue ahí cuando se tragó los ojos del animal. - ¿Quieres?

-Ehh... jeje, no gracias.

El rubio solo había pedido una ensalada ya que aún estaba lleno por la cita anterior pero con todo y eso sin embargo, perdió súbitamente el poco apetito que le quedaba. De todos modos Máscara Mortal le hizo el favorcito de comerse su plato (es malo perder así el dinero) y pidió un platico de morcilla (su preferido)...

-Algunas personas piensan... que la sangre, es el alma... -

Justo eso fue lo que dijo antes de empezar a probar el plato y degustarlo con un hambre y una sed que no eran para nada normales. Hyoga decidió que ese día no sería muy productivo...

En la noche al llegar encontró a Shun revisando la agenda de la mansión.

-Shun... ¿Qué haces?

El chico de cabellos verdes se sobresaltó y ocultó la agenda como si estuviese haciendo algo malo, luego lo pensó dos veces y asimiló que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

-Pues... buscaba unos números de teléfono. Ya los encontré.

-¿De tus citas?... - dijo el rubio casi entre dientes.

-Exactamente. - dijo Shun con una sonrisa poco sincera.

-¿Y que tal te ha ido?

-Perfectamente hasta los momentos.

-Ahhh... me alegra, pues a mi me ha ido mejor. - Mintió Hyoga devolviéndole la sonrisa. - Espero que puedas traer a esa persona a comer el sábado a la casa para así poderle ver...

¡Y Poderlo estrangular!

Pensó Hyoga para sus adentros.

-¡Perfecto!. Trae tu también a tú...

-¡Excelente!. ¡Le verás también!

-Bien.

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

-¡BIEN!

Hyoga se dio media vuelta ocultando su rostro de pocos amigos, sintiéndose doblemente frustrado ante su nueva estupidez.

-Hasta mañana Hyoga. - Comento Shun saliendo de aquel lugar y dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto.

El rubio soltó un respingo claramente irritado, debía conseguir a alguien, alguien más de los que hubo en su lista debía ser el indicado. Mejor verlos de a 3 por noche y no de 2...

Y así lo hizo...

El primero en la noche siguiente fue alguien particular...

-Te ves muy bien hoy Afrodita.

-Hoy y siempre, muchacho. - Comentó el hombre de cabellos turquesa mientras supuestamente con disimulo se observa en el reflejo de un alto jarrón de vidrio ubicado en el centro de la mesa.

-¿Comerás carne...?

-¡Oh no por favor!. La grasa hace que me salgan espinillas...

-Eh... ¿talvez a la plancha?

-Ya dije que no.

-¿Qué tal ensalada?.

-Soy alérgico a los vegetales.

Hyoga sintió que una gota de sudor gorda caía por su cien, se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Te gusta el pescado, eh piscis?

Afrodita alzó una ceja e ignoró la pregunta.

-Que chistes tan malos cuentas, caballero. ¿No habrá sopa?

-Seguramente que la hay.

Finalmente encontraron ese punto y Afrodita se resignó a comer sopa, mas pendiente de tomarse su sopa en un modo que estuviese dentro de cualquier margen estético, que de alimentarse. Pero después de un buen rato logró terminar de tomársela.

-Afrodita no te estás alimentando bien, ese era un plato muy pequeño.

-¿Tu crees?

-Si... talvez deberías tomarte otro caldo más.

-¿Otro!

-Si tranquilo, no te pondrás como una vaca solo por eso.

A Afrodita le tembló el labio intrigado e inseguro ante las palabras del cisne, después de todo no era la primera persona que le hacía comentarios como aquel. El cabellos turquesa miró a todos lados con discreción.

-Está bien... - le susurró al cisne antes de levantarse de su silla. - Pero ya vuelvo, voy a vomitar...

-¡Afrodita espera no hace falta que...!

Sin embargo aquel caballero no le escuchó, Hyoga simplemente soltó un suspiro agotado y se dejó caer apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Definitivamente era mas aburrido hablar por problemas de apariencia e imagen que de problemas de pareja...

La siguiente candidata fue una mujer, quien muy discretamente y poco expresiva se sentó frente a Hyoga con una sonrisa algo corta en su boca y casi saludando a los presentes como si formase parte de un acto diplomático, pero incluso antes de que Hyoga saludara fue ella quien tomó la palabra.

-Muy bien, ahora dime lentamente y sin moverte lo que planeas.

La frente de Hyoga se arrugó extrañado ante tal comentario, mientras la Diosa miraba todos lados desconfiada de su alrededor, cuando nadie la vio chasqueó los dedos y todo alrededor pareció congelarse o detenerse, sacó una flecha y un arco y no dudó en apuntar directamente hacia el cuello de Hyoga.

-¡Dime!. ¿Qué planea mi hermana Athena!

-¡Nada, Señora Artemisa yo solo...!

-No me vengas con ese cuento caballero. - Comentó la Diosa bajando el tono y retornando su inexpresividad nuevamente. - Mira que mi arco tiene menos paciencia que yo...

-Se lo juro señora, no hay segundas intenciones aquí.

La mujer bajó el arma mas sin embargo le miró desconfiada.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero mis tropas de ángeles están llenas.

-¿Ah?

-Así que si lo que quieres es comprarme para ser uno.

-¡No, no, no!.

-Debo darte un rotundo...

-¡Nooo!

-Eso mismo.

-Digo que yo no.

-¿A Quien crees que engañas descarado mortal!

Las ventanas del lugar se abrieron de golpe, un rayo cayó y tronó con gran intensidad y una brisa fuerte entró por ella y tumbó a uno de los camareros que se encontraba de pie inmóvil como estatua.

-¡Esta raza corrupta solo busca el poder y utiliza el engaño y la mentira como armas!

-Se...señora... - Trató de hablar Hyoga algo asustado ante un posible Apocalipsis.

-¡Ahhh la hipocresía que algunos llaman cortesía, pronto será desenmascarada!. ¡La extinción de la raza humana llegara pronto!.

Tardó un poco para que Hyoga convenciese a la Diosa que ninguna de aquellas opciones era su intención y que podían charlar tranquilamente y volver todo a la normalidad sin la necesidad de destruir la tierra. Y aunque encontró varias veces el modo exacto de tranquilizarla, tocaban siempre uno que otro tema que hacía que los nervios de la Diosa se enervaran de nuevo se montara en la mesa y buscase convencer a los demás mortales en una rebelión contra Athena.

...Definitivamente necesitaba a alguien mas banal que esa mujer.

Fue triste cuando justo en la llegada de su tercera cita lo botasen el restaurante por daños al mismo (no se habían atrevido a hacerlo mientras se encontrase la mujer rebelde a su lado).

-¡Oh mil disculpas Sorrento!. Acá ya no atienden como antes.

-Descuida, ya habrá algo más que podamos hacer.

Esa dulzura con la que aquel chico le había hablado hizo que Hyoga subiera automáticamente el rostro para observarle y ver sus ojos grandes y expresivos...

...Tenía que recordarle a Shun... ¿sería por eso que le agradó tanto?

-Parece que no has tenido un buen día. ¿Sabes, puedo dedicarte una canción. - Dijo el chico mientras sacaba su flauta con una sonrisa, Hyoga sonrió hasta que se recordó de unas cuantas cosas particulares de ese instrumento...

-¡No, Sorrento no!.

Lo siguiente fue música pero infernal para Hyoga, a quien le comenzaron a doler los tímpanos y arder la cabeza, se llevó las manos a ella tratando de tapar la melodía y gritando escandalosamente por dolor.

-AARRRGGHH... - Lanzó Hyoga un grito descomunal que hizo eco por todas las casa y apartamentos del lugar e hicieron que un concentrado Sorrento parase de tocar.

-¡Déjenos dormir sin oficios!

-¡Váyanse a un hotel!

-¡DUERMAS ROLOS DE !

Sorrento se sintió ofendido.

-Al menos a ti te llegó mi música Hyoga.

El rubio había perdido el habla, definitivamente le había llegado. ¡Pero ojalá no le llegase más!.

-No le voy a hacer caso a ellos... - Se llevó la flauta de nuevo a la boca y un destruido Hyoga trató de hablar cuando...

-¿Eres tú quien ha tocado tan hermosa melodía?

Tres jóvenes salieron de las sombras y Sorrento volteó a observarles.

Hyoga los reconoció, se trataban de Mime y de otros dos que debían ser Orfeo y Faraón.

-Así es... - respondió Sorrento intrigado.

-¡Tocas maravilloso!. - Dijo Mime mientras ellos tres tenían los ojos aguados. - ¿Te unirías a nuestra orquesta?

-¡Oh¿yo¡Unirme a su orquesta!. - A Sorrento también se le aguaron los ojos. - ¡Sería todo un honor!.

Los ahora cuatro integrantes del grupo casi brincaban en una pata de la alegría, olvidándose por completo de la existencia de un rubio en el suelo.

-Vamos, toquemos juntos nuestra primera melodía. - Propuso Orfeo y para desgracia de Hyoga, lo hicieron y la tuvo que oír.

Se agarraba la cabeza con dolor en los tímpanos mientras unas cuerdas del arpa de Mime buscaban amarrarle todo el cuerpo, la melodía de Faraón hacía salir su corazón de su pecho y lo ponía en una balanza, mas por fortuna el otro instrumento el de Orfeo, lo hizo caer por unas cuantas horas en un sueño profundo...

...Por la mañana estaría en la jefatura y habría tomado la decisión de que no volvería a salir con músicos.

Llegó por el mediodía luciendo como un borracho que se revolcó con todo el piso de camino hasta la casa, con cara de desesperado, mas sin embargo cuando vio a Shun pasar por el pasillo colocó un brazo apoyándose en la pared y colocó una pose de seguridad y despreocupación mirándose las uñas.

-¿Hyoga por qué estas tan sucio?. ¿Dónde has estado?

El rubio se percató de ese pequeño detalle, pero no le daría el gusto...

-EH... ¡Divirtiéndome! Jeje... ¿Qué no es obvio?

-Ah... seguro. - Dijo Shun sin creerle.

-¿Cómo te va con tu PAREJA?

-Muy bien, muy bien. ¡Excelente¿sabes!. Me... me duele no haberle conocido antes.

-¿De verdad? - dijo Hyoga entre dientes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sip. ¡Espero que a ti también te vaya bien!.

-¡Maravilloso!

-¡Genial!. Pues... nos vemos esta noche en la cena.

-¡Esta noche nos veremos!. ¡Si!

Shun se fue... e Hyoga cayó en cuenta de sus palabras en ese momento.

¿ESTA NOCHE!...

Ahí se percató de que en efecto ese día era sábado. Había llegado la hora acordada.

-¡Oh no!... -

Subió corriendo a toda prisa las escaleras (las cuales luego bajó rápidamente para buscar la agenda de teléfonos y volvió a subir para encerrarse en su cuarto a llamar).

-¿Aló buenas tardes, éste es el número del santuario?

-¿Quién habla? - Dijo una voz gruesa y tenebrosa que a Hyoga se le hizo familiar.

-Eh... ¡Hyoga!

-¡El Cisne!.

-Eh... si, ese mismo, verá yo quería hablar con el caballero de géminis.

-¡No está!

-¿No, pero... ¿quién es usted?. ¿Éste no es el número de géminis?

Del otro lado de la línea, el patriarca se encontraba con su máscara azul con rojo puesta, nervioso de que alguien lo pudiese ver hablando por teléfono desde la tercera casa.

-¡Yo... solo pasaba por aquí y... sonó!. - Dijo con su voz de villano.

-Ahh... - Dijo Hyoga haciéndose el desentendido. - ¿Saga... estás seguro de que no eres tú?

El patriarca al otro lado de la línea se alarmó.

-¡SAGA!. ¿Quién es Saga!... ¿Alguien conoce algún Saga?. - Ahora puso la voz suavecita. - No, no, yo no conozco a ningún Saga.

Hyoga se quedó extrañado desde el otro lado de la línea. Pero solo negó con la cabeza y colgó el teléfono para hacer la siguiente llamada...

-¿Aló?

-¿Hola?

-¿Quién habla?

-¿Quién habla allá?

-¡Yo pregunté primero!

-Ehh... es Hyoga¿Se encuentra Flare por allí?

-¡Flare no está! -

En eso se escucha una voz en el fondo.

-Hagen ¿quien es¿por qué dices que no estoy?

-Shhhh

-¿Aló! - Insistió el cisne. - ¡Hagen pásame a Flare!

-¡Ni en sueños condenado cisne!

-¿Es Hyoga! - Preguntó Flare.

-¡No, es el patito feo! - Contestó Hagen no muy creativo.

-Hagen es de vida o muerte necesito que me pases a...

Pero el Asgardiano colgó el teléfono, Hyoga suspiró y solo hizo otras dos llamadas fallidas más, después de todo Hagen no le pasaría a Flare y las llamadas internacionales eran costosas.

Llamó una y otra vez...

Una y otra vez...

Una y otra, y otra, Y OTRA VEZ!

-¡ARGH!. ¡ME DOY!... -

Se dejó caer en el sofá, ya eran las 6 de la tarde, la cena sería a las ocho y no había conseguido a nadie, Hyoga se sintió completamente desdichado e impotente. Cuando en eso sonó el timbre de la casa y él por estar mas cerca fue quien tuvo que abrir y observar a quien tocaba.

-...El Señor Hades manda un telegrama. - Dijo una voz bastante nasal. Hyoga bajó el rostro y observó con mirada desesperada al recién llegado. ¡No le dejaría pasar!.

A las 8 de la noche estuvieron listos los dos, Hyoga actuó el salir a las 7 de la noche y regresar a las 8 junto a su acompañante para entrar a la mansión. Y como si él mismo no viviese ahí, tocó el timbre.

-Quiero que te comportes y estés lo mas callado posible, Zeros.

-Lo estaré señor Hyoga, mas aún no entiendo qué es exactamente lo que quiere que...

-¡Hyoga!... - Dijo Saori con una sonrisa gigante para dar la bienvenida, pero de repente quitó la sonrisa al caer en cuenta. - ¿Hyoga?... ¿tú no tienes llave?

-Ehh... se...me... perdió... - El rubio lo había hecho con la plena intención de que Shun siempre pendiente de la puerta fuese quien le abriese.

Saori bajó la cabeza y se extrañó al ver a quien veía.

-¿Zeros?...

-¡Imagínate que es Brad Pitt!

-Ohhhh... - la cara de Saori no pudo mostrar mas desconcierto pero no dijo nada, simplemente los dejó pasar.

...Zeros...era una auténtica rana...

Tanto así, que en la mesa pasó un mosquito y él con la lengua se lo tragó...

-¿Me disculpan un momento? - Les pidió a los 5 presentes en la mesa. - Voy al baño.

Saori, Seiya, Ikki, Shiryu e Hyoga se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal hecho. Hyoga no se notaba felíz, estaba fúrico.

-¿DÓNDE CO...! ehhh... quiero decir... - sonrió. - ¿Dónde está Shun?

Todos subieron los hombros cuando una voz habló.

-Aquí estoy. - Dijo Shun llegando y sentándose a un lado en la mesa.

...Pero estaba solo.

-Ohh hola Shun - sobre actuó Hyoga. - ¿Dónde has estado? - luego bajó súbitamente el tono casi a un susurro. - ¿Y tu acompañante?. 

-Ha de estar por llegar. - Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Podemos comer ya? - Preguntó Ikki harto de tanto esperar, Shiryu le pegó un codazo en las costillas entendiendo que algo raro pasaba entre aquellos dos.

-¿Seguro que ha de estar por llegar? - Preguntó Hyoga con obvia doble intención. - ¿O será que no conseguiste?

-Jaja... - rió Shun con ironía. - Ni que corriese con tu misma mala suerte.

-¡Yo si llegué acompañado!

-¿Dónde está?. ¡Yo no le veo!

-Ehh... ¡Está en el baño!

-Ahh bueno... ¿y se quedará allá el resto de la noche supongo? Jaja...

-¡No me tientes Shun!

-¡Entonces no te burles de mí Hyoga!

Los otros 4 presentes se quedaron atónitos ante la capacidad de ignorarlos por completo que tenían esos dos, pero cuando Seiya iba a decir algo Saori le pegó por el hombro y le dijo:

-Déjalos, se pone interesante.

-¡Yo no me estoy burlando de ti, tu eres quien siempre se toma las cosas por otro lado!

-¿Por otro lado, Un poco mas y dices que yo soy incapaz de estar con alguien.

-¡Lo eres por ser tan enrollado!

-¿Enrollado yo!

-¡Si!. ¡Haces de una cosa pequeña algo muy grande!

-¡Yo no soy quien se pone celoso solo por explicarle algo a un compañero de clases!

-¡Hey, hey, esto se está volviendo personal!

-¿CUÁNDO NO LO HA SIDO!

...ese era un buen punto, Hyoga no lo refutó.

-Yo no sería celoso si tu no me dieses motivos. ¡Fíjate nomás ahora!. No aguantaste dos pedidos para ir a buscarte alguien más!

-¡Las cosas no son así!.

-Por supuesto que si. - Dijo Hyoga ya tornándose rojo y mirando la mesa como un niño malcriado. - Solo buscabas una razón para terminarme a mí e irte con alguien más.

-¡Ese parece ser tu propio plan Hyoga!

-Ohh, no, mi propio plan no. - Dijo él bajando mas la voz. - Hubiese conseguido alguien...mejor... pero yo no quería esto...

-¡Bien!. ¡Pues yo tampoco tengo a nadie, si eso te hace felíz!. ¡Ganaste!. ¡No lo logré!. ¡Siéntete orgulloso de lo inútil que soy!.

Shun lanzó su servilleta a la mesa y subió corriendo a su habitación mientras que Hyoga subía la cabeza desconcertado. Los otros habitantes de la casa pensaron que al fin el rubio se recordaría de sus existencias pero ni pendiente. 

-¡Shun, espera!

Se levantó de la mesa y corrió en su busca.

-Esto es una novela... - dijo Saori asombrada.

-¿Podemos comer ya? - Preguntó Ikki algo mas obstinado.

Hyoga tocó dos veces la puerta antes de entrar al cuarto de Shun, estaba abierta. Él miraba por la ventana.

-Shun...

-¿Vienes a echarme en cara que no conseguí a nadie?

-No, Shun yo...

-Es verdad todo lo que has dicho. - Dijo Shun. - creo que me he vuelto un estúpido, siento que... que ya no pego con nada ni nadie.

que no sea contigo

Fue lo que le faltó por decir, pero aún estaba muy molesto para decir algo como eso.

-Yo... yo tampoco, creo... creo que ya no puedo encontrar a nadie más... creo que, por eso es que... te celo tanto.

Shun bajó la cabeza mirando hacia abajo con un intento de sonrisa, que realmente era un gesto triste e incomprensible.

-Perdón por todas las cosas que... te he dicho es solo que... pensé, que todo eso de ser celoso y absorbente era solo, una excusa para terminar conmigo.

-Si te dije todo eso - Shun se volteó encarándole. - era para mejorar nuestra relación no para...

-Déjame terminar por favor.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio, Shun tomó aire y lo escuchó.

-Ya desde antes sabía que solo contigo puedo estar Shun... solo, que no me atrevía asimilarlo del todo aún y creo... que por eso temo tanto perderte. Por eso, sé que puedo volverme fastidioso algunos días... llamarte mas veces de las necesarias, querer estar contigo mas tiempo que con nadie, querer ser tu todo Shun y que me quieras mas que a nada porque...porque yo te quiero como mi todo. - Subió la mirada y se vieron a los ojos. - Y... siento miedo de que me dejes ahora.

El silencio volvió entre los dos, y sus miradas tan solo observaban ese ligero movimiento de tonalidades y colores en los ojos del otro. Y ambos desearon que ojalá hubiesen hablado así desde un comienzo.

-Lamento haberte dicho lo que te dije. - Admitió Shun en un suspiro. - Creo que por un momento he olvidado, que uno no controla el amor... sino que es él quien nos controla, a ambos. - Le sonrió. - Y que yo también te amo Hyoga y que... lo que pensé me tenía cansado, es lo que mas deseo y valoro en el mundo.

El rubio le sonrió, Shun le correspondió.

Se acercaron y no pudieron evitar tomarse de las manos, acercar sus rostros y compartir un rápido pero alegre beso.

-¡Te amo!. - Dijo Hyoga.

-¡Y yo mas a ti! - Dijo Shun sonriendo.

-¡Y yo también los amo!... - Dijo una tercera voz que sorprendió a los dos.

Bajaron la cabeza y allí lo encontraron, con una pose sensual mientras le tocaba las piernas...

...Zeros...

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien Hyoga-San? -

Hyoga tardaría un poco en dar explicaciones para con Shun, Zeros y todos los demás que se quedaron a mitad de la "novela", pero al final de cuentas esto le sirvió a Shun también para sincerarse y confesar todos sus fallidos intentos: Su larga y aburrida primera cita donde Shaka solo le habló de grandes conflictos filosóficos, se quedó dormido en una meditación y le dio alergia por un incienso que no supo reconocer que fragancia tenía. Por otro lado le confesó que no pudo convencer a ningún espectro ya que todos temían que les cayese una maldición por tener deseo hacia su propio Dios (aunque Shun insistía en que él no era Hades ellos también lo hicieron). Comentó que también se encontró con una Diosa de cabellos rubios con planes de dominación mundial y extinción terrestre (¿sería la misma?). Y su último intento con Phenrill quien quería demostrarle que aunque pusiese su cuello en los bien dentados hocicos de sus lobos, era casi plenamente seguro que igual seguiría vivo...

Fin.


End file.
